


Majin Desires

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Rimming, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: During his time as a Majin, Vegeta gives in to his wants. Unfortunately it has long-term effects he didn't anticipate. GokuxVegeta. (I can't find any traces of when I first published this except for the year...so I'm winging publication dates, sorry!)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

“Imagine my surprise to see the undeniable proof, to realise no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to catch you?! A warrior Prince forever living in the shadow of a commoner clown. So that’s when I secretly made up my mind.” Vegeta smirked at Goku. Goku’s eyes widened.  
  
“You mean you…you…you fool! You deliberately let yourself fall under Babidi’s spell?” Goku almost screamed.  
  
“Yes. I saw the power of Babidi’s magic at the World Martial Arts tournament, those two henchmen he sent. The people who’d seen those fighters before in previous tournaments couldn’t understand how they had become so powerful. But you and I know.” Vegeta's eyes flashed menacingly. “It was Babidi’s magic. And I knew what his magic had done for those fighters…it could also do for me. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall under his control the difference in our powers would disappear.” Vegeta's smirk widened. “I’m quite pleased with the results. I say the end more than justifies the means!”  
  
“Vegeta…I don’t understand. You’ve never allowed anyone to help you in your life?! Why start now? Why Babidi??” Goku asked, trying to stay calm. Vegeta looked like he would loose it any second.  
  
“Because!” Vegeta growled. “I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart! I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!” Vegeta clenched his fists and stared down at the ground before powering up and yelling at Goku, looking him in the face. “I WAS THE PERFECT WARRIOR! COLD AND RUTHLESS! I LIVED BY MY STRENGTH ALONE, UNINHIBITED BY FOOLISH EMOTION!” Vegeta stared back at the floor again and his voice dropped just below normal volume, filled with remorse. “But slowly…over the years…I became one of you, my quest for greatness gradually giving away to this life of mediocrity. I awoke one day, to find I had settled down, formed a family…and I had even grown quite fond of them.” Vegeta paused, looking into the sky. “Would you believe I had almost started to think the Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now, Kakarott?” He stared straight back at Goku. “That’s why I needed Babidi to set me free! By releasing the evil in my heart, he has freed me of these trivial affections.” Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them and continuing. “And I have to say…it feels pretty good.”  
  
\---  
  
“Vegeta! Do you hear what you’re saying?” Goku yelled at him, while he grinned insanely with a savage gleam in his sparkling eyes. The look sent chills through his body and he felt his cheeks burn. This wasn’t the usual glare…this was far more intense, almost like…  
  
Longing? Lust? Love?  
  
Goku mentally shook himself.  
  
The longing was obviously the desire to kill him, the lust…the natural Saiyan battle lust…but…love? The third one baffled him and his eyes widened as Vegeta licked his lips seductively.  
  
“I’m…fonder of you than my family though, Kakarott…” Vegeta purred huskily.  
  
Goku swallowed audibly.  
  
“V-Vegeta? A-Are you okay?” Vegeta smirked and slinked toward him slowly. He made no move as to attack, so Goku just stood still, waiting to see what would happen. He almost licked his lips himself…the way Vegeta was walking certainly flaunted his sexuality and from one glance, you could definitely tell the lithe Saiyan was royalty.  
  
“Better than ever…love…” Vegeta whispered the last word and the shiver returned to Goku's body, stronger than ever, sending a direct wave of heat to his groin.  
  
Goku's blush deepened.  
  
 _Oh Kami…_  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta closed the remaining distance between them quickly, pushing himself firmly against Goku, panting heavily in his need.  
  
He rubbed his knee gently against Goku’s erection, hearing him bite off a moan. He grasped the gi in his gloved hands and lifted himself up on his tiptoes, panting in Goku's ear.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott…you make me so hard…” He groaned, rubbing his own erection against the taller Saiyan’s thigh, causing Goku to gasp loudly in the still air. “Y-You want this…as much as I do…kiss me Kakarott…” Vegeta moaned softly into Goku's neck.  
  
\---  
  
Goku didn’t move. Sure, he wanted Vegeta, but he was under Babidi’s magic and this could be a trick to deceive him…  
  
“Kakarott…” He heard Vegeta whisper, seeing him pull his head away from his neck and wrap his arms around it gently. “Please Kakarott…kiss me…”  
  
Goku looked down at Vegeta's face to see him flushed a pretty pink colour and panting as he gazed up at him. His sparkling green eyes reflected all that Goku had seen before…but he wasn’t sure.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he shook his head and instantly regretted he action as despair and depression replaced the lusty look. Vegeta looked so hurt… “We can’t…you’re not in your right mind…Babidi-”  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat and pulled his arms from around Goku's neck, fisting his hands in the man’s orange gi and pulling him down to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Is that why you think I’m doing this?! To trick you? Because Babidi is telling me to? You’re wrong!” He snarled. “I’m doing this because it’s my last chance! After today, you go back to Otherworld and when I die…” Vegeta paused for a moment. “We both know I’m not going there!”  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he stared down at the Prince, seeing him fight back his tears of pain and sorrow. Vegeta was trembling.  
  
\---  
  
“I-I’ve done too many terrible things…killed too many people, destroyed too many planets…and for what?” Vegeta choked on a sob before continuing. “To be defeated and surpassed by you? Raped and killed by Frieza? Humiliated by Cell? To see my own son die because I was too weak to stop it? Me, who was supposed to be the strongest Saiyan alive…to live in your shadow? To…have these…these…feelings for you and others?” He stared up at Goku sorrowfully. “Y-You have mercy…use it now…kill me, end my suffering! Because, Kakarott, I have had enough!”  
  
Vegeta's carefully guarded walls came crashing down as his tears spilled from his eyes and he turned his head and shut his eyes in shame. This was the second time…the second time he’d ever cried…the second time…Goku had seen him cry.  
  
He let go of the bright material in his grip and turned to run when a large hand touched the bare skin of his shoulder and a soft, quiet voice whispered his name.  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku's heart felt as if it were broken. Vegeta felt like this? For how long? How long had he hidden it? And…he had been raped by Frieza? His blood boiled with rage. He’d always known Frieza was a mad, vicious, bloodthirsty tyrant…but…rape? That was too disgusting. He never thought Frieza would’ve stooped that low.  
  
He turned Vegeta around and pulled him to his chest tightly, feeling his sorrow as if it were his own. He felt Vegeta accept him and cling to him tightly as he cried out his grief brokenly. Goku wrapped his arms around him comfortingly and after a few minutes, Vegeta seemed to settle down more, his cries turning into small sobs.  
  
“Vegeta…” He lifted the Prince’s chin with his hand gently and looked into the anguished eyes of his oldest rival. Slowly, softly, he leaned closer and licked the tears running down Vegeta's beautiful cheeks with his warm tongue, before licking off the ones that clung to his feminine lashes.  
  
He could sense Vegeta's confusion, his sorrow, his longing, his lust and captured his luscious lips with his own…


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta begin to get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

Vegeta closed his eyes and surrendered himself willingly to Goku’s embrace. God, it felt so right! Warm arms wrapped around his back as his own wrapped around the taller man’s neck, pulling his head lower down so that he wouldn’t have to stand on his tiptoes.  
  
A hot, moist tongue traced his lips asking permission and he opened his mouth hurriedly, desperate to let it in. Their tongues clashed and Vegeta could taste the slight tang of his salty tears. He moaned and felt Goku's hands slide down his back to his ass and rest upon it gently, lifting him slightly to get better access to his lips and tongue.  
  
He purred deeply and let his tongue roam around the sharp teeth in the mouth attacking his own, groaning loudly as Goku's hands squeezed the supple flesh of his behind and lifted his thighs to wrap around the other’s waist.  
  
Before he realised it, his back was against a wall and Goku's hands were roaming around his chest, pressing down strongly on his nipples, causing him to break away from his new lover’s mouth and cry out. A hardness was pressed against his own and hips rolled, causing them to grind together. He gasped, clinging to Goku's shoulders as Goku attacked his neck with his lips, tongue and teeth.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott…want…need…now…” Was all he was capable to gasp and Goku pulled them back from the wall, pressing them onto a bed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he took in their surroundings…obviously the other Saiyan’s…home…on his and the hellcat’s bed. His blood burned with excitement. Goku was going to have sex with him in the same bed that his wife slept in…if that wasn’t showing how strongly he felt…then nothing was!  
  
Goku would willingly desecrate his own wife’s bed just to show how he felt and stop him from crying.   
  
His burning teal eyes met with flaming obsidian and they widened. He…Goku…had…powered down…showing that he…he trusted him. Vegeta's heart sank when he realised. Goku was expecting him to power down too…  
  
“Kakarott…I can’t…” Goku looked at him confusion in his beautiful eyes. He shut his own eyes for a moment before gazing straight back into the other man’s eyes. “Magic…I…Super Saiyan two…” Goku’s face dropped a little, but he nodded, then smiling wickedly.  
  
\---  
  
“That means I have to be on top.” Goku smirked, looking down at Vegeta as he panted underneath him. “You could hurt me if you weren’t careful…”  
  
Vegeta's eyes searched his own for a few moments, before he nodded and stretched beneath him, pressing his body against Goku's teasingly.  
  
“Please…” Goku felt his blood smoulder as the plea met his ears. It had only been a whisper…but Kami! It set his hormones raging.  
  
“It’s a shame though…” He whispered into Vegeta's ear. “You’re so much sexier when you’re raven my Prince…” Vegeta shivered below him, causing their bodies to rub against each other more. “I always wanted to please you…” He purred.  
  
“Kakarott…please!” Goku pulled Vegeta further up the bed, resting his golden locks on the pillow and kissing his cheeks softly. He could hear Vegeta's harsh pants for breath and groaned as his arousal hardened further. He wanted their first time to last and be gentle, but if they kept this up, he’d just loose it and have it hard and rough.  
  
He slowly kissed down Vegeta's neck and when his lips met material, tore it open to reveal the Prince’s heaving chest. Looking back at Vegeta's flushed face, he smirked and kissed along his chest, feeling Vegeta's gloved hands fist in his hair.  
  
He stopped. This didn’t feel right…  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta almost cried out his disappointment as Goku stopped and looked at the other man’s face, to see him frowning.  
  
“Kakarott?” Goku looked down at him, still frowning and Vegeta grew worried. Was he stopping? Was he changing his mind? What was going on? He swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. “Kakarott…is something wrong?”  
  
“This…feels wrong…” Vegeta's heart sunk. It felt wrong. But it felt so right! What could possibly be wrong about it? He desperately searched the other Saiyan’s eyes and almost cried again. What he was about to say was going to really hurt…  
  
“We…Kakarott…we…don’t have to do this…if it feels wrong…” Goku's frown deepened.  
  
“I…want this…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku felt his heart swell up. It was obvious that Vegeta wanted this…badly. He could feel the evidence of that against his own…and yet…Vegeta would stop…because it felt wrong to him…  
  
He moved his head a little to the side and realised exactly what the problem was. He smirked and gripped Vegeta's hands lightly, pulling them out of his hair.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta nearly broke out into tears again as Goku removed his hands from his hair. Dammit, when had he become so sentimental? This magic was supposed to stop these damn feelings, not enhance them!  
  
He was about to sit up when he felt the finger of one of his gloves get ripped off and stared as Goku suckled lightly on the bare finger, then removed it from his mouth and blew on it lightly, sending another shiver through his body. Goku leaned down and kissed him again, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his system as the swollen lips met his own.  
  
He groaned and writhed under Goku, gripping onto his shoulders and kissing him back fervently. He panted heavily when Goku broke away from his mouth, looking through half-lidded eyes. Goku was panting as heavily as he was, but again, he tore of a finger from the glove and took both fingers into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue.  
  
Vegeta felt himself hardening further as he watched Goku's ministrations to his fingers. He was so hard it hurt. With his free hand, he reached down and began stroking himself through his navy pants.  
  
\---  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta tossed his head back onto the pillow and groaned loudly, wondering why Vegeta seemed to be in such pleasure. Surely sucking his fingers wasn’t doing that much to him?  
  
He looked down and growled, gripping Vegeta's other hand and pulling both of them over his head before tearing the gloves off. Vegeta cried out in disappointment and Goku smirked, locking his hands around the headboard and binding them together with his own ki.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku's hands danced across his bare chest, light touches that felt like tickles. Vegeta couldn’t help himself and burst out into laughter, wriggling under Goku and trying to get away from the torment of the other Saiyan’s fingers.  
  
“Ka-ha ha ha ka-rott! Please stop!” His eyes closed and his laughter grew louder as Goku tickled him more aggressively and he tried to buck the other Saiyan off. Goku immediately stopped and Vegeta reopened his eyes to see Goku leaning over his face, eyes filled with burning desire.  
  
“Vegeta…” Vegeta searched Goku's eyes, but found nothing but passion and lust. The taller Saiyan’s lips hovered just above his own and he tilted his head up to join them together.  
  
\---  
  
Goku's hands roamed uninhibited around Vegeta's chest as they kissed deeply, Vegeta straining against the ki binders, trying to break them. Goku smirked against Vegeta's mouth before breaking away and stroking Vegeta's stomach gently. He looked into Vegeta's eyes feeling like desire was radiating from them.  
  
He moved his hands even lower and massaged Vegeta's inner thighs, gently brushing against his arousal accidentally and hearing Vegeta's breath hitch. Vegeta arched his back, but it did him no good as Goku's hands returned to his neck and he ran a finger up it tenderly.  
  
There was one thing he had to ask before they continued…  
  
“Vegeta…do you…love me?”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta snapped his head back to look Goku in the eyes.  
  
“I…I do-” Goku interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips and shaking his head.  
  
“Before you answer…I want you to think about it seriously…I don’t want you to say yes when you don’t.” Goku looked at him seriously. “Would I be…a one-night stand…or would this be a relationship? I want to know what you want…before I decide…”  
  
Vegeta stared up at Goku open-mouthed. He wasn’t sure…how did he feel? What did he want? Goku removed his finger and Vegeta frowned slightly.  
  
 _I’m…do I…love him? What do I want from him?_ He looked into Goku's eyes. _I feel like I love him…but do I? Wait…it doesn’t matter whether I do or don’t…he won’t be alive…_  
  
“Yes…I do love you Kakarott…I want…I need…you…” That seemed good enough for Goku as he smiled brightly and massaged his shoulders gently.  
  
\---  
  
“I love you too Vegeta…” Goku whispered, before leaning down and kissing Vegeta as passionately as he could. Reaching behind him, he found Vegeta's feet and pulled off his boots, flinging them across the room. Breaking away from his lips and staring at Vegeta, he smirked. “I wonder…” He purred. “Are your feet as ticklish as your belly?”  
  
He almost laughed as Vegeta's eyes widened to immense proportions and he tried to cross his feet under himself.  
  
“No, don’t! Please don’t Kakarott!” Vegeta begged. Goku's smirk widened, but he left Vegeta's feet alone.  
  
“I was only wondering my Prince…” Goku climbed off of him and sat next to him on the bed, watching Vegeta pant. He placed a hand in the middle of Vegeta's chest and traced small slow circles to the waistline of his trousers. “Are you sure you want this…”  
  
Vegeta groaned and thrashed, arching his back.  
  
“Yes! Please!” Goku purred and gripped the navy pants, pulling them down over his thighs and leaving them to bind his knees together as he looked down at Vegeta's arousal.  
  
Smirking to himself, he licked his lips and locked gazes with Vegeta. Vegeta smirked back at him and bucked his hips lightly, an invitation and a plea. Goku licked his lips again and reached out, wrapping a hand around Vegeta's length, watching Vegeta's face twist with pleasure.  
  
“Uuuunnnngghh!” Goku's smirk widened.  
  
 _Vegeta seems to be enjoying this…_ He looked down at the hard member in his hand. _I wonder…what it tastes like…_  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta thrashed and groaned, closing his emerald eyes as Goku stroked his member softly.  
  
 _Gods, how did he get so good at this?_  
  
Suddenly, the light torture stopped and he almost cried out his disappointment. He opened his eyes…to see no one there.  
  
“Ka-aaaahhhnnnnnn!” He moaned as a moist thing lapped at the head of his arousal. He looked down, seeing Goku leaning over him and giving tiny little licks to his length. “Kakarott…”  
  
Goku lifted his head slightly and smirked, before plunging his head down and taking half of Vegeta's cock into his mouth. Vegeta almost screamed. The pleasure was enormous…  
  
\---  
  
Goku almost choked as Vegeta bucked his hips upward into his mouth. He had forgotten to hold his hips down! He quickly grabbed a hold of the said hips, hearing Vegeta cry out from loss. He smirked and grinned around the length, hearing Vegeta's voice change pitches at each change.  
  
He felt Vegeta trembling and took the member out of his mouth. Vegeta sobbed and he crawled up his delicious body to capture his lips in a soul-stealing kiss, which Vegeta responded to fervently. Vegeta panted heavily and stared up at him with lusty pleasure-filled eyes and Goku grinned, tearing off his own clothes hurriedly.  
  
He lifted Vegeta's legs up, holding them against his chest as he leaned lower and slicked his tongue over Vegeta's opening.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta’s eyes closed as he moaned and wriggled slightly, as much as he could, as Goku's hot, wet tongue searched his sensitive flesh. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wishing that he could touch Goku back…the pleasure he had been given had to be returned!  
  
His eyes opened abruptly as he felt Goku stop and he looked up into his eyes. Goku grinned and grabbed the bottom of Vegeta's trousers, sliding them completely off of his body. Goku's hands then went to his legs and spread them wide as he positioned himself at the prepared entrance waiting for him, before hooking them over his shoulders and leaning down so that their noses touched.  
  
“Are you ready for me Vegeta?”  
  
Vegeta nodded. He was ready.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

Goku groaned at the needy look on Vegeta's face; flushed…sweaty…desperate… He couldn’t take it anymore! With a loud moan, he began pushing forward slowly into Vegeta's willing flesh, feeling it wrap around him tightly.  
  
 _Gods…_  
  
He looked down at Vegeta's face to see it even more flushed than before with a mixed look of pleasure and pain. He frowned. Had he hurt Vegeta?  
  
He fully sheathed himself with a moan of satisfaction and stilled, watching Vegeta's face for any signs of brutal pain. Slowly, Vegeta's face relaxed and his mouth opened, letting out a shaky sigh and a loud moan.  
  
Goku grinned. Vegeta was enjoying this more than he was! And boy, was he enjoying it! Gently, he pulled out, seeing and hearing Vegeta cry out. The noise alone was enough to make him want to plunge back in, but the look of intense pleasure on Vegeta's face…  
  
He thrust back in with a groan, closing his eyes and hearing Vegeta's vocal pleasure merge with his own. Gods, yes! This is what he wanted…pleasure from Vegeta…pleasure for Vegeta…  
  
He began thrusting at a slow pace, listening intently to all the noises Vegeta was producing. They were so…perfect! Nothing else could describe them. The pleasure of the noise was quite high, although the pleasure of being deeply within Vegeta, causing him to make that noise…  
  
It completely absorbed his soul.  
  
He needed to hear more!  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta couldn’t open his eyes. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t. Some part of his mind told him that this was wrong…that he was taking advantage of a man who loved him…who he wasn’t sure if he loved back…that he had lied to…  
  
But another part of his mind argued back. Vegeta wasn’t taking advantage of Goku! Who was the one who’s hands were bound to the bed? Who was the one who couldn’t move? Who was the one being plunged into?  
  
Simple. He was. He wasn’t the one taking advantage…Goku was. Goku was literally fucking him into the mattress…not the other way around!  
  
Luckily for Vegeta, he was so absorbed in his pleasure that he barely noticed the little voices arguing. He didn’t care. Whatever had gotten him to getting this pleasure…however he would be able to have it…was fine with him.  
  
He could hear his moans, his screams, his groaning…and it just managed to make him feel even more desperate, wanting to feel more and more!  
  
“Vegeta…” He heard Goku moan above him. “Open your eyes…look at me Vegeta…” Vegeta tried…but it was so hard! His eyes were fighting with him…and he was losing. “Please Vegeta…”  
  
His eyes snapped open and he looked at the figure above him, watching a drop of sweat roll down the side of his new lover’s face as he thrust into him.  
  
“Kakarott…”  
  
“I want…” Goku paused. “I want you to…” Goku closed his eyes for a moment. “Are you okay?”  
  
\---  
  
Goku looked down into Vegeta's lust and pleasure fogged eyes, still thrusting as he waited for an answer.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Vegeta moaned, closing his eyes again.  
  
“No! Vegeta…please…keep your eyes open…I want to see…” Vegeta slowly complied, opening his eyes and giving a little moan. Goku groaned. Gods, how could Vegeta's moans affect him so much, when Chichi’s never did?  
  
“H-Harder Kakarott!” Vegeta almost screamed and Goku was eager to obey, thrusting harder and faster than before, turning all Vegeta's sounds into screams.  
  
His own pleasure built rapidly and he reached for Vegeta's straining, neglected arousal and began pumping it furiously. Vegeta's eyes widened and his voice sounded choked as Goku pumped vigorously, then he came, howling and spilling his seed all over Goku's hand.  
  
Goku grit his teeth as Vegeta tensed around him, thrusting forward a few times and licking his hand. Vegeta watched him intently, through his own pleasure before leaning closer and licking the tip of one of Goku's fingers, causing Goku to come gloriously into the heat surrounding him.  
  
Goku panted heavily, his arms tired from trying to hold himself up as he slowly removed himself from Vegeta and curled up next to him, purring softly. He felt so tired…but in a great way.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta tried to get comfortable, but he couldn’t as his hands were still bound to the headboard. He wriggled around a bit and slowly lowered his hands when the binders disappeared. Goku pulled him close and purred softly into his ear as he wrapped his arms around him. Vegeta's eyes felt heavy and he slowly dozed off into sleep.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timeskip to after Buu is deafeated. Goku is still lustful but Vegeta has begun having symptoms and doesn't want his affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Three weeks later…  
  
Vegeta woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes slowly. Kami, he felt like shit! He groaned at the light coming in through the window and looked blearily at the alarm clock that his ‘wife’ had given him.  
  
_10:26?! Shit! I never sleep this late!_  
  
Vegeta jumped out of bed and instantly regretted it as he was hit by a wave of nausea. He felt the bile rising in his throat and ran into the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet. He sank to his knees, clutching the basin desperately as he fought to keep the sick down, but he failed as he threw up more.  
  
After a few minutes of being sick, it faded away and he stood on shaky legs as he flushed the toilet. He shrugged it off and began brushing his teeth. The taste was awful!  
  
He flung himself back into his room and pulled on one of his training suits, ignoring the need for boxers before running down to get some breakfast.  
  
To his disgust, the kitchen was empty.  
  
His stomach growled in protest and he snarled. What did he have to kill to get some food around here? He stormed off in search of Bulma, finding her in a meeting.  
  
_Fucking brilliant! Stupid wench is in a meeting!_  
  
He snarled again and turned back, this time searching for a maid or Bulma’s mother. He found the ditzy blonde heading to the kitchen and followed her in.  
  
“Good morning Vegeta! Don’t you look handsome today?” Bulma’s mother gushed when she saw him. He stayed silent. “I was about to make a snack, would you like something? I have a chocolate cake you can have…” Vegeta nodded silently and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her to give him some food.  
  
A large slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of him and he ate through it ravenously, licking the thick icing off of his gloves. Bulma's mother just watched him happily.  
  
When he finished, he nodded to her and left to do his training.  
  
“Have a nice day Vegeta!” He carried on walking.  
  
\------  
  
Goku woke up and stretched his aching muscles. He felt like a good spar today.  
  
_I wonder where Vegeta is? I wonder if he’d spar with me…_  
  
He stretched again and went to wash. He came back in a few minutes later and rubbed the side of his face while selecting a new pair of white boxers. He looked at them a moment and remembered the last time he and Vegeta had ‘sparred’…  
  
Vegeta’s lustful look, his moans…screams…panting…sweat-covered body…the pleasure-filled eyes…  
  
He felt himself hardening and decided maybe Vegeta would like to ‘spar’ instead… He smirked and pulled on his clothes before dashing to the kitchen and grabbing the breakfast Chichi had made him.  
  
“Go-” Chichi began, but Goku had already left the house by using his Instant Transmission.  
  
He arrived outside the Gravity room, looking in and spotting Vegeta training under intense gravity….sweat rolling down his body… He swallowed the mouthful of food he was chewing and IT’ed into the room, in front of Vegeta.  
  
“Hey Vegeta!” He said happily. Vegeta just glared at him and continued training. He smiled and walked behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around his waist and licking at his ear lustfully. Vegeta jerked away from him.  
  
“Get off of me you moron! I’m trying to train!” Goku chuckled and walked toward Vegeta, who backed away until Goku cornered him, pinning him against the wall. “Kakarott, please…don’t…” Goku grinned and leaned down, pressing their lips together as he pressed himself fully against Vegeta, moaning as he pushed his tongue into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta pulled away quickly, bashing his head against the wall in the process.  
  
\---  
  
“Kakarott…please…don’t.” He looked back at Goku, who had confusion in his eyes and a hurt look upon his face.  
  
“But…you said…” Goku broke off, tears in his eyes. “You…you said…you loved me…” Vegeta looked away. Goku’s voice grew mad. “You bastard! You lied to me! How could you?! I…I…truly loved you Vegeta…” Tears fell onto his shirt and he could feel them soak into his skin. Goku’s body moved off of his and his eyes pleaded for Vegeta to say it back. But all Vegeta did was walk away from the wall and continue training.  
  
He felt Goku’s grief-filled eyes watching him, but when he turned around, Goku had gone.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finally realises what's going on, after a few more symptoms pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

A few days later…  
  
Vegeta was crouched over the toilet again. Over the past few days, the sickness had been getting worse and he idly wondered why the hell he was throwing up. Saiyans were immune to stupid Earth viruses, so what the fuck was going on?  
  
He threw up heavily one last time and slid to the floor, the aftertaste in his mouth completely displeasing. He shuddered at the taste, but knew better than to stand up and brush his teeth; he knew the sickness would be back soon, he could tell because he could feel his stomach bubbling.  
  
The feeling made him feel even worse and he cursed his ill judgement. He hadn’t eaten the previous day and it was even worse than before. Worse than it was getting. He felt his head get fuzzy and the bile rising in his throat again, quickly getting to his knees next to the toilet again, before throwing up bile and stomach acid into the bowl.  
  
He glared at the sick and felt his head spinning again. Great. Just how long was he going to be in here? Forever? A week? A day? He growled and sighed in relief when the bubbling in his stomach stopped. He got up on his shaky legs and nearly fell over straight away. He gripped the door handle and used the walls to support him as he made his way back into his room.  
  
He slumped onto the floor and took deep breaths, feeling even worse because of the awful taste in his mouth. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides and he growled, before grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on viciously. He grabbed the nearest spandex outfit and shoved it on, noticing with shock that his stomach seemed rounder than usual.  
  
 _I have to train straight away!!!_  
  
He ran out of the room as fast as he could, almost flying into the gravity room’s door and hurriedly typing in the code, ignoring the nausea throbbing through his body. He started taking deep breaths and tried to set the gravity to 500 times Earth’s normal and tried to begin his usual, complex, difficult kata.  
  
He was completely shocked when the gravity weighed a lot heavier on his back than usual and he felt himself buckling under the pressure. He hurriedly turned off the machine and slid down to the floor, his energy gone. He stared at his hands in disbelief.  
  
He was violently throwing up in the mornings…his stomach looked bigger…he felt tired all the time…he couldn’t train…  
  
His eyes widened in shock and he stared at his stomach in disbelief.  
  
 _NO!!!! NO NO NO!!!! I can’t be…!!_  
  
But it all made sense…all the evidence added up…  
  
“I’m pregnant…” He gasped out.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta agonises over the circumstances and has to start preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Pregnant.  
  
He was pregnant.  
  
It was Kakarott's.  
  
“Holy shit…” He choked out. He didn’t want to believe it. It wasn’t possible! Honestly! No way could one time get him pregnant. There was no fucking way!!! No way at all!!! No way in hell!!!  
  
No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. His life was seriously fucked up now.  
  
He couldn’t live with Bulma now. No way. She’d certainly kill him(or at least, try to). But what could he do? Where could he go? There was no safer place for a pregnant Saiyan than Capsule Corp…no other people would keep quiet about a pregnant man, and he was sure that after he gave birth, he would be in no fit condition to kill or threaten people into keeping quiet.  
  
But there were no other choices.  
  
He would NOT tell Goku…no matter what happened. It was none of his concern.  
  
He sighed.  
  
There was only one choice. He had to tell Bulma and take whatever she threw at him, then ask for her assistance. There was no way he could give birth to a baby all alone…he may be a warrior, but he certainly wasn’t mother material…  
  
He frowned. The great and powerful Saiyan Prince was going to be a mother. Just great.  
  
But on the bright side…it would be a full blooded Saiyan baby! That was something at least!  
  
He sighed and made his way out of the gravity room, heading towards Bulma’s lab. A sinking feeling was in his stomach. He felt that Bulma would throw him out. Hell, he wouldn’t blame her really. He would kick her out in the opposite circumstances…  
  
He frowned as he continued walking down the hall. What had happened to Goku anyway? He hadn’t seen him in days, not since he had ignored him. What was Goku doing now? Was he okay? Did he truly love him, like he said he did?  
  
Why did he care?  
  
He had to go tell Bulma about his infidelity and all he was thinking about was him?? He shook his head. He must be going nuts from hormones. He began to feel a sense of impending doom as he drew closer and closer to the room Bulma was in. He felt shudders dance through his spine.  
  
He put his ear to the door and heard Goku talking to Bulma.  
  
Oh shit.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is about to tell Bulma! But Vegeta gets there first - just not how you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Vegeta listened intently to the conversation through the door. It seemed Goku was going to tell her first…  
  
\------  
  
“Bulma, I don’t know how to tell you this…” Goku began nervously, playing with his wristbands anxiously.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything Goku…” Bulma said, walking closer to him and hugging him tightly.  
  
Goku swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew he could tell Bulma anything, but if Vegeta didn’t love him back, there was no point breaking up Vegeta and Bulma's marriage. That was just spiteful.  
  
“It doesn’t matter…its not important…I’ll see you later!” Goku disappeared quickly and Bulma stood there, confused.  
  
\------  
  
Vegeta sighed out in relief when Goku's ki signature disappeared. He was going to tell Bulma he was pregnant, but he wasn’t going to tell her who the father was. He wasn’t stupid. He was trying to have her help him on peaceful terms.  
  
He waited 2 more minutes, then entered the room, seeing Bulma sitting at her desk frowning. She folded her arms.  
  
“Yes Vegeta? What is it?” Vegeta felt nervous. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…  
  
He took a deep breath. Was he really so scared to tell her he had cheated and was now pregnant?  
  
Yes.  
  
He truly was.  
  
He was scared of a weak human woman.   
  
Or was it not Bulma he was afraid of?  
  
No, he wasn’t afraid of her…he was afraid of himself…if she didn’t accept it and help him; he’d be on his own. Alone. With no clue what to do about a baby…or babies, as the case could be.  
  
He couldn’t survive it on his own; he knew nothing about children…not even his own son.  
  
He stared at the floor, then saw her tapping her foot impatiently. He wasn’t sure if he could do this…  
  
“Vegeta, I don’t have all day…” He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” The look on Bulma’s face was a mixture of anger, shock, confusion and disbelief.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is surprisingly chill about Vegeta's affair. Of course, that's partly because of the science...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Bulma stared. She stared hard. There was no trace of humour in Vegeta's face, and even though he was great at hiding his emotions, she had no doubt that he wasn’t lying. She had no idea what to say.  
  
“Oh.” Vegeta gave her a funny look.  
  
“I know it’s difficult to understand…” Vegeta sighed. “But…I am counting on you with this…” Bulma blinked.  
  
“You’re counting on me?” Vegeta looked to the side and nodded. “Why?”  
  
“I know nothing of giving birth or how…long I will be pregnant…or anything…” She saw the blush across Vegeta's cheeks and decided he acted nicer and cuter when he was pregnant…  
  
“Wait…Vegeta…who is the…erm…father?” Bulma asked quietly; unsure whether Vegeta would kill her for asking.  
  
He didn’t answer.  
  
“Vegeta…who is he? Have you told him? Does he know?” Vegeta almost had tears in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t wish to talk about…that.” He answered, looking at the floor again. “Will you help me or not?” Bulma sighed.  
  
“Of course I’ll help you Vegeta…” Bulma said, then paused. “How long has it been since you and…whoever he is…had sex?”  
  
“A few weeks…” Vegeta admitted, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. Bulma frowned.  
  
“When?” She had an annoying suspicion…  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta scowled. She looked like she had suspicions…  
  
“Not that long! Why are you asking me so many stupid questions?? All you need to know is I’m pregnant and I’m about just over a month gone!” Vegeta lied. If he’d said ‘just under’, she might have guessed who the father was, but Goku couldn’t be the father this way…  
  
He watched as Bulma shook her head and sighed.  
  
“Okay Vegeta, I’ll help.” He almost sighed in relief. Then he heard her chuckle. He looked at her angrily and folded his arms.  
  
“What is so funny woman?” Bulma smirked at him and poked his belly with a finger.  
  
“You’re getting fat!” A look of horror was on his face and he quickly replaced it with a scowl.  
  
“I am not getting fat!!! It’s the damn brat okay??” Bulma blinked.  
  
“If that’s your baby and it’s only a month old…” She paused and thought for a moment. “We need to take some tests…” Vegeta shrugged.  
  
“Whatever.” Bulma looked sideways at him.  
  
“I’ll need a blood sample and…a urine sample…” She said with a slight blush. He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Whatever, woman! Let’s just get this over with!” Bulma smiled and led him down a few corridors to her lab.  
  
“You won’t change much will you Vegeta? I mean, you’re pregnant and yet…you’re still acting the same!”  
  
“Am I supposed to act different?” Vegeta asked, confused. He really knew nothing about this… Bulma shook her head and motioned for him to sit down and extend his arm. He extended it casually and didn’t even bat an eyelid when she drew some of his blood for testing.  
  
“Not really, but I did when I was pregnant with Trunks…” Vegeta stared at her. “Having a baby changes your life…” Bulma said as he checked the blood under a microscope. “It can make your life better or worse…they change you…”  
  
Vegeta just sat in silence. He was trying to think it over. Did he really want a baby? With all the changes? Maybe he should get an abortion instead…  
  
He looked down at his swollen abdomen and decided against it. The baby would be a full blooded Saiyan…he couldn’t kill the baby. He would never kill one of his own…  
  
Bulma handed him a small pot and gave him a playful grin.  
  
“I suppose you know what you have to do…” She teased. He growled and stomped to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta decides to rest after the tests, only to spy a horny Goku grinding on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Vegeta tossed the full pot at her grinning face and scowled. She found this hilarious. If he didn’t need her to help him, he’d punch her in her smug face. He HATED that look.  
  
“Here.” Bulma grinned and took the sample to a machine.  
  
“Can I test it tomorrow Vegeta? I have lots of important meetings to attend to today…” Vegeta shrugged. He didn’t care really. He already knew he was pregnant.  
  
“Whatever.” He growled and walked off, heading to his room angrily. What the hell was he going to do every day now? All he usually did was train.  
  
 _I guess I’ll just have to eat, sleep and watch that stupid television thing._ He sighed. Saiyans weren’t supposed to relax all the time; they needed to train to stay healthy.  
  
He stomped to his room angrily, but no ki rose from him. He couldn’t even detect his own ki. Which meant his baby was taking all his energy. Great.  
  
 _Thieving little bastard._  
  
He sighed and walked closer to his room, detecting a familiar ki in there.  
  
Goku.  
  
He looked through the door and saw the taller Saiyan lying face down on his bed, his face buried into the pillow. He stayed watching as Goku lifted his head out of his pillow and sniffed the fabric, before nuzzling it affectionately and moaning.  
  
“Vegeta…” Vegeta blushed at the needy tone in Goku's husky voice and stepped back from the door, accidentally stepping on a creaky floorboard.  
  
Suddenly, he watched as Goku jumped off the bed quickly and tried detecting for any ki. But he would find none, seeing as Vegeta's baby was draining his away all of his to stay comfortable.   
  
When Goku had detected no energy signals, he eagerly crawled back onto Vegeta's bed and nuzzled the pillow again, sighing happily. His blush deepened as Goku began grinding against his bed lustfully.  
  
He quickly walked off, not wanting to see or hear any more of Goku's display, before it aroused him. He felt his pants were too tight and sighed, correcting his previous thought. Aroused him further.  
  
He walked to the ‘living room’ (was that what it was called?) and sat down on the sofa, picking up the remote and looking at the buttons with a frown.  
  
 _How the hell do I turn the machine on?_ He scowled, unable to figure out what the symbols meant. _Fuck it, I’ll just sit here and think._  
  
But he found to his disgust, all he could think about was Goku practically fucking his mattress, moaning his name…  
  
“Gah! Am I that perverted???” He asked himself, disgusted.  
  
 _Or do you love him?_ His mind questioned him teasingly, as if it knew the answer and wasn’t telling.  
  
“Oh shut up.” He growled out loud. But his mind wouldn’t leave him alone.  
  
 _You only say that because you know I’m right. We love him._  
  
“So now it’s we???” He growled, unaware he was talking to himself. He was fuming. His mind was really pissing him off. Then he realised it was no longer talking and blinked as he opened his eyes, feeling sore in a few places.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
 _I must’ve fallen asleep…_ He mused, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn. _What a strange dream though…my mind telling me that I love him? Ridiculous…completely ridiculous…_ He stood up, rubbing his now aching back and looked at his belly in disgust. _Your fault._  
  
He sighed and walked back to his room, hoping that Goku had gone.  
  
 _No…it’s not the baby’s fault…it’s mine… If I’d controlled myself I wouldn’t be in this mess. Kakarott wouldn’t be in love with me…I wouldn’t be pregnant…_ He sighed unhappily. _When I give birth, my power level will rise again…and Kakarott will be able to detect the baby’s… He’ll know it’s his…he’ll hate me…they all will…they’ll shun Bulma for helping me…_  
  
He began to growl. He couldn’t let that happen.  
  
So there was only one thing to do.  
  
Get an abortion.  
  
Kill it.  
  
Make it not exist anymore.  
  
That was more important than whether it was a Saiyan or not…right?  
  
Right?  
  
 _No…I can’t do it…I-I’m not…strong enough…I’d never be able to kill it… Its Kakarott’s…_  
  
He walked into his room with a sigh, grateful that Goku had gone, no evidence of anything on his sheets. In fact, it smelt like they were fresh. Fresh sheets to sleep in.  
  
 _Perfect…_ He climbed in sleepily and drifted off quickly, unaware of the Saiyan sitting in his corner.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku knows out about what's going on and celebrates by having sex with Vegeta. (Or does he?) Bulma, however, hears from outside the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: R

Goku watched with hungry eyes as Vegeta walked into his room and climbed into his bed, his back to him. He didn’t move or even make a noise until he could hear Vegeta snoring softly.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he walked over to Vegeta’s bed and climbed on it lightly, looking at Vegeta's face as he slept. He looked so gorgeous when he slept. Not that he wasn’t irresistible anyway…but…wow.  
  
His hair looked softer, his features more relaxed…there was a tint of red across his cheeks and his fingers had curled up, holding his cover as the red tint got darker.  
  
He lay down on the bed next to Vegeta and curled around him from behind, gently laying his hands in Vegeta’s chest to pull him closer. He nuzzled the back of Vegeta’s hair and breathed in the scent happily, noting a slight change in it. But that didn’t matter right now. He was getting a little time with Vegeta and that was all he wanted.  
  
He felt his face heat up as he kept inhaling Vegeta's wonderful scent and found he was becoming aroused. He blushed ashamedly and crawled off the bed before using his instant transmission to go back to his own home.  
  
-  
  
Vegeta yawned, waking up and dazedly opened his eyes, seeing Kakarott right in front of him with a smile on his face.  
  
“Good morning Vegeta…” The taller Saiyan purred to him, and he pulled the covers higher over himself, looking wearily at the other, with a blush on his face.  
  
“Get out!!! I thought I already made myself clear Kakarott! I do not want you!” Kakarott laughed and walked closer until Vegeta had practically huddled under the cover completely.  
  
“No Vegeta…you love me…you said so…you showed me…” Vegeta went pink as he remembered and Kakarott sat on the edge of his bed, leaning down and whispering in his ear. “And I know…that you’re pregnant…”  
  
He felt the colour drain from his face.  
  
“Wh-What? H-How did you find out?” He stammered, wanting to die for fear that Kakarott would reject him and their baby. Instead, the younger Saiyan smiled gently at him.  
  
“Don’t worry love…I’m not mad…I’m not disgusted…” Kakarott leaned down and kissed him passionately, his hand gently holding Vegeta's face, while his other supported him. He broke away softly. “I’m…very happy about it Vegeta…please, let me look…”  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly and lowered the cover, exposing his body to his secret lover. He unknowingly purred when one of Kakarott's hands gently stroked the smooth skin of his belly and then he felt lips descend on it. He looked down and Kakarott looked up at him happily.  
  
“It’s a girl…” Kakarott whispered, hugging him gently. “My first daughter…” Then he was looked at with lusty eyes. “You have a few weeks before this won’t be possible…” His lover murmured and kissed him deeply, crawling over him.  
  
He groaned and kissed Kakarott back just as passionately, moaning when the taller Saiyan flung his clothes across the room and sucked on two of his fingers, before gently pushing them into him. He gasped and pulled Kakarott closer, aching for more of his touch, and whimpering when the fingers were removed.  
  
But he felt much better when something bigger than Kakarott’s fingers pressed into him and moaned when he was thrust into repeatedly, his hands digging into Kakarott’s back as he clawed at him, feeling the pleasure rising and trying to muffle a howl.  
  
Kakarott leaned down again and kissed him passionately, swallowing his howl and pressing deeper into him. He moaned as Kakarott’s hand wrapped around his erection and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. His back arched and then he fell into bliss, his seed spilling onto the taller Saiyan’s hand, watching as Kakarott licked it off again like last time, thrusting a few more times, before collapsing on top of him again.  
  
-  
  
Bulma had been too interested in Saiyan pregnancies to leave the sample. It had practically looked at her from the side where she’d placed it and she’d just not gone to her meetings to test it.  
  
The test had been positive. She was astounded. She was overjoyed. She was fascinated by the mere idea. She needed a blood sample!!!  
  
She rushed out of her lab and almost ran to Vegeta's bedroom, stopping at the door to take a breath. She stopped panting and was about to go in and wake him up when she heard moans.  
  
Loud moans.  
  
Pleasured moans.  
  
Vegeta's moans.  
  
She looked in his room in interest and saw Vegeta lying on his belly, his head to the side, moaning and thrusting against the mattress. Her face heated up. Sure, she’d had sex with him…but seeing him do this…  
  
Well…before now, she hadn’t.  
  
And she couldn’t tear her eyes away.  
  
He moaned and thrust harder against the mattress, his hands grabbing fistfuls if it. He groaned and thrust faster. She felt her blush deepen. She shouldn’t be watching this!!! She turned around to leave.  
  
“Kakarott!!!” Vegeta groaned. Bulma snapped around quickly, thinking Vegeta was awake and joking with her. She turned around to see him thrusting harder against the mattress and then he suddenly tensed and screamed. “KAKAROTT!!!!!!!”  
  
She just stared at him in shock as he settled down and went into a normal slumber.  
  
So that’s who the father was.  
  
Goku.  
  
Or maybe Vegeta just wanted Goku…  
  
She frowned and left the room, walking back to her room and sitting on her bed thoughtfully.  
  
_He said just over a month…which would’ve been just before the whole Majin Buu episode… But…what if he was saying that so I wouldn’t suspect it was Goku’s… Is he ashamed?_  
  
She got changed and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers comfortably.  
  
_I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow…_  
  
Then she fell into slumber too.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma decides to confront Vegeta and get the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Vegeta woke up groggily, his head pounding and his stomach heaving. He groaned. Great. More morning sickness.  
  
 _Woo fucking hoo…_ He thought sarcastically, slowly sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He frowned when he felt stickiness in his pants and blushed, realising what it was. _I can’t believe that…it was a dream…but…it seemed so real…_  
  
He sighed and slowly stood up, walking at a quick pace to the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He looked into the mirror and frowned. Great. His hair was getting greasy quickly.  
  
His stomach suddenly lurched and he threw up into the sink with a shudder. He hated being sick.  
  
 _How long is a pregnancy again?_ He wondered angrily, rinsing away the sick and looking around the room for towels. _Great. No towels. Where do we keep the blasted things anyway???_  
  
He took a few steps around the room to check the stability of his stomach, and found it okay to go and search for towels. He walked out of the bathroom, through his bathroom and into the corridor.  
  
He stumbled slightly down the corridors and sighed in relief when he saw Bulma walking towards him with a small smile on her face.  
  
“Good morning Vegeta, how are you feeling today?” She asked, her mischievous blue eyes glinting. He grumbled and she looked at his tummy. “Hey, I need a blood sample…do you mind coming with me now?”  
  
“I need some towels.” He said, ignoring her question. She sighed.  
  
“Follow me.” She led him to the airing cupboard and pulled out a few fresh towels and gave them to him. “When you’re done, please come by the lab. I really do need a blood sample. It’s to check your baby’s health…”  
  
“Fine. Whatever.” Vegeta growled, before turning his back on her and going back into his room.  
  
After a calming, cleaning, refreshing shower, Vegeta walked to Bulma's lab with a look of distaste.  
  
She opened the door and smiled at him.  
  
“Let’s get this over with.” He growled lowly, storming into the room and sitting on the bed. He extended his arm angrily and sat tensely; annoyed and waiting.  
  
\---  
  
Bulma closed the door and walked over, finding a syringe to draw his blood with and walked over to him.  
  
“It won’t hurt Vegeta, I’m just going to-” He cut her off angrily and impatiently.  
  
“Yes, whatever! Just do it already!!!” She chuckled, gently inserting the needle and pulling back the syringe slowly.  
  
 _Time to test my theory…_  
  
“I’m glad that you didn’t get Goku pregnant, he hates needles.” She commented casually, noticing his face pale and his arm tensing.  
  
“Wh-What?” He gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
“Goku’s the father, right?” She asked. “I mean, you can’t expect me to believe that you let a human man take you, can you?” Vegeta stayed silent. “Vegeta, you need to relax or I can’t draw your blood.” He relaxed slowly, looking at the floor. “I’m not angry about it Vegeta, I’m just disappointed that you haven’t told him about it…”  
  
She took the full syringe out of his arm and put it safely on the side before turning to face him. He looked nervous. He was pulling on his gloves lightly and staring at his hands as he did so.  
  
“I-I wasn’t…” He trailed off. “I…I didn’t…” He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. “How did you guess?” Bulma blushed.  
  
“W-Well…ummm…err…” She paused and looked at her feet. “I heard you…erm…moaning last night and I walked to your doorway and I saw you…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. He looked at her embarrassedly, his face scarlet.  
  
“Umm…you saw me…d-doing that?” His eyes were wide. She nodded shyly.  
  
“You screamed his name…” She murmured embarrassedly and coughed nervously. “So…umm…while we’re on the subject…when did you two…have sex?”  
  
“The Majin Buu battle.” Vegeta answered calmly, although he was still blushing. “During our fight.” Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Who started it?” Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
“I did.”  
  
“Do you love him?” Vegeta frowned.  
  
“How am I supposed to know?” He snapped. “I had sex with him and at the time I told him I did…” Bulma scowled.  
  
“So you lied to him so that he would have sex with you?!” Vegeta went silent again. She wanted to scream at him and tell him it was his own fault, but the look of shame and sadness on his face stopped her. Realisation set in. “You do love him, don’t you?” She asked softly.  
  
Nervously, he nodded.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Yes…I love him…” Vegeta whispered, more to himself than anything, still staring at his gloved hands. Bulma sighed.  
  
“Why haven’t you told him then??” She asked, thinking he was nuts. “He obviously loves you, so why haven’t you told him?” Vegeta looked at her and scowled.  
  
“The bastard betrayed me…that’s why.” Bulma frowned.  
  
“He betrayed you? How?”  
  
Vegeta only glared.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds and adopts a stray kitten and Goku confronts Chichi about her affairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: R

“How do you think the bastard betrayed me?!” He yelled angrily, startling her. “He let me think that I was stronger! He lied to make me uke! If it weren’t for his lie, I wouldn’t fucking be pregnant!” He took a deep breath. “I’m going for a walk.” He muttered, turning to leave.  
  
“Vegeta, wait! While you’re out, can you post this letter?” Bulma asked innocently. He scowled, but took it anyway. As he was walking down the corridor, she popped her head around the door and yelled: “And wear some normal clothes!”  
  
He sighed and changed direction, walking to his room and taking off his usual navy spandex, tossing it onto his bed.  
  
 _I won’t be able to wear it much longer anyway…_  
  
He opened his wardrobe and pulled out some random clothing, closing the wardrobe and yanking on a pair of faded jeans and a pale blue sweatshirt. He pulled on some black shoes, grabbed a denim jacket and picked up the letter.  
  
He walked out of the building a little while later and decided to go down the town as he had his wallet and felt like spending some money.  
  
As he found a post-box and shoved the letter into it, he heard a faint mewing noise coming from an alley. Curiously, he followed it.  
  
The noise was coming from a small cardboard box. The lid was closed, but he could see something moving inside it. A black, furry something. The mewing was stirring something in him and he opened the box curiously, finding a small black kitten looking up at him with milky blue eyes.  
  
One side of him wanted to say: ‘Awwwwww!!!’ and cuddle it, yet another side wanted to just walk away. Both sides fought and the mushy side won; although, he refused to say ‘Awwwwww!!!’.  
  
He gently scooped up the small kitten and it began to purr in the palm of his hand. It really was that small. It looked at him expectantly. He frowned slightly. What the hell did it want from him?  
  
It started rubbing its head on his hand and he couldn’t help a small smile. It truly was cute. Tentatively, he gently stroked the kitten’s head softly with his finger, a small purr of his own rumbling in his chest at the softness of the kitten’s fur. The kitten climbed up his arm with its small claws and climbed into his hair, settling among the ebony spikes.  
  
He felt a strange desire to keep the small animal in his hair and decided to keep it. Still, with that small smile on his face, he left the alley and headed into town, heading for the nearest pet shop.  
  
The door jingled as he walked in and he looked around in confusion. What did you give cats anyway? Fortunately, an assistant saw his confusion and came over to help.  
  
“Hello sir…how may I help you today?” She asked, smiling.  
  
“Ummm…I just got a new kitten…” Vegeta began, then felt stupid. Why had he wanted to keep it anyway? But the light purring on top of his head told him that it was too cute to leave to die.  
  
 _Cute??? Since when did I ever say that word???_ Vegeta wondered, in shock, then realised the girl had asked him a question.  
  
“Excuse me?” He asked, feeling even stupider than before. She smiled at him politely.  
  
“How old is your kitten?” She asked cheerily. He sweatdropped.  
  
“I don’t know…” He said, feeling very much like an idiot. She looked at him weirdly. “But…erm…I have it with me…” Vegeta trailed off. He slowly started purring and the kitten climbed out of his hair and sat on his shoulder. She looked closely at the small kitten.  
  
“I’d guess its about…6 weeks old.” Vegeta stayed silent. He had no idea why it was important. “Have you ever had a cat before?” He shook his head. She gently took the kitten from his shoulder and he started growling. She stared at him in shock. “Sir?” He realised he was growling and calmed himself down, the growl fading. She relaxed. “It’s a male. Have you named him?”  
  
The kitten looked at him with its milky eyes and he looked at its black fur. Black. What was another word for black? Jet…raven…sable…ebony…charcoal…obsidian…  
  
“Midnight.” He murmured to himself.  
  
“Midnight?” She asked, then looked at the kitten. “It’s a good name.” Vegeta nodded quietly. “Okay, he’ll need…”  
  
2 hours later…  
  
Vegeta walked into the Capsule Corp building, bags in his hands. Midnight had curled up in his hair again, and – by the gentle rumbling on his scalp – was purring.  
  
Bulma ran up to him nervously. “What did you buy?” She asked, then noticed the logo on the carrier bags. “A pet shop? You bought a pet?”  
  
Vegeta shook his head, feeling his new kitten dig its claws into his scalp to stay still.  
  
“I found a kitten. It’s male. I named it Midnight.” He said, going to his room as she walked next to him.  
  
“A kitten? I never thought you would get a pet…”  
  
“I have, so deal with it!” He snapped, angrily, his new hormones raging. Bulma sighed. He snarled.  
  
“Where is the kitten anyway?” A loud meow came from Vegeta's hair and her eyes widened. “In your _hair_?!”  
  
He dumped the bags on one of his chests and purred lightly. Slowly, Midnight jumped onto his bed and mewed. Bulma's heart melted.  
  
“See?” Vegeta asked, hand on his hip. She nodded.  
  
“He’s so cute!” He grumbled.  
  
“Yeah whatever.” Midnight mewed impatiently and Vegeta sighed. “He wants food.” Bulma looked at him expectantly(why was everyone doing that?) and he frowned. “What?”  
  
“You didn’t buy food for him, did you?” Vegeta shrugged and motioned towards the bags.  
  
“I bought what the assistant told me he’d need.” Bulma sighed and walked to the bags.  
  
10 minutes later, Midnight was eating soft kitten food, with a small navy collar round his neck. He even had a name tag, which read his name on the front and Capsule Corp’s phone number on the back.  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked at Vegeta, who was watching the kitten like a proud parent and seemed very pleased that his kitten was content.  
  
“Where are you keeping him?” She asked. He looked back at her and frowned.  
  
“Here. Where else?” Bulma smiled. Vegeta was acting very protective of the small baby animal. She assumed it was his instincts. His _mothering_ instincts.  
  
“I was just asking.” She looked back at Vegeta's kitten fondly, then frowned. “I’ve got to get back to the lab now Vegeta. I’ll see you and Midnight later.” She left and Vegeta watched his kitten eat for a few more moments, before lying on his bed and deciding to have a nap.  
  
\------  
  
Meanwhile, on Mount Paozu, in Goku’s house, Goku was in the shower. Reliving his and Vegeta's intimate act again in his mind as he stroked himself.  
  
“Uhhh…Vegeta…” He moaned, remembering the taste of Vegeta's mouth, his skin, his erection… He whimpered lowly, wishing Vegeta was in there with him, pleasuring him and taking pleasure in it.  
  
He thrust harder into his hand, pretending it was Vegeta’s tight heat and moaning. He imagined Vegeta’s hands were clawing at him, his legs wrapped around him, his voice moaning his name huskily, his eyes sparkling with love like last time. He whimpered again.  
  
He loved Vegeta so much…and the Prince had told him he loved him too… His eyes teared up. Why would Vegeta lie to him? For sex? He shook his head. He’d got a taste of heaven, only to have it ripped out of his hands.  
  
How unfair.  
  
Life truly sucked.  
  
Well…only for him.  
  
He stroked harder, wishing he wasn’t stuck like this in the shower where his wife bathed. He preferred Vegeta's bed. It smelt like his Prince, tasted like his Prince and he liked the softness of the sheets. Silky soft. Like Vegeta's hair.  
  
Unlike the shower, which was cold and slippery, had no scent of Vegeta anywhere, no taste of him and was very hard if he fell over.  
  
“Goku?” Chichi called and suddenly, he didn’t have to stroke any more. His erection had died. He sighed.  
  
 _R.I.P. My erection. Live on in heaven._ He thought sarcastically, turning off the water and picking up a towel to dry himself off with, before wrapping it around his waist. _What does she want?_  
  
“Chichi?” He called.  
  
“Come in the bedroom Goku…” She said sultrily and he felt his skin crawl.   
  
No.   
  
Not sex.  
  
Not with her.  
  
He walked into the bedroom to see her sitting on their bed in a small, revealing pink frilly lingerie. He suppressed a shudder.  
  
“You look…nice…Chichi.” He lied, tightening his grip on the towel and walking to his clothes and pulling them on quickly. Chichi looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Goku? Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked, walking over to him and reaching out to touch him. He backed away from her.  
  
“I’m going for some wilderness training and I want to get there and set up camp for sunset.” He lied, gathering a few gi’s into a duffel bag and headed toward the bedroom door.  
  
“Goku! If you leave now, don’t you dare come back! All I want is a little attention!” She shouted. “Since you’ve come back you haven’t touched me once!” She sobbed. He turned to her angrily.  
  
“I don’t see _why_ you need me to.” He snarled coldly, eyes glowing in fury. “You’ve been unfaithful to me since I died at the Cell Games!” Chichi paled.  
  
“Wh-What?” He narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Don’t deny it Chichi. I saw how you acted like a whore!” He yelled, his anger flaring higher. “How many men Chichi? I lost count after the first 50!” He took a deep breath and calmed down. “And I wouldn’t worry about me coming back. I don’t intend to.”  
  
And with that, he left.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku looks for somewhere else to live and Chichi is enraged. A letter arrives for him from Bulma, and she reads it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Vegeta woke up dazedly and stretched, noticing a small, black, furry bundle cuddled up on his chest. He smiled as he noted Midnight was asleep on his chest, the kitten’s belly moving with each intake of breath.  
  
 _I want to get up…but I don’t want to wake him up…_  
  
Slowly, he noticed the kitten’s eyes open sleepily and observe him. He felt quite pleased that the kitten had chosen to sleep on him, but was annoyed too. He’d bought him a cat bed and the little furball had decided to sleep on his chest!!   
  
Cat hair.  
  
Black cat hair.  
  
On his pale blue sweater.  
  
He sighed in resignation and chuckled. Well…the shirt’d need a wash anyway…  
  
Midnight purred sleepily and stretched before looking at him with those blue eyes.   
  
Those cute blue eyes.  
  
Then, sensing he wanted to get up, Midnight climbed onto his bed and curled up again for more sleep. He smiled in thanks and stroked his fluffy little head before going downstairs to eat some food. He was really hungry.  
  
He entered the kitchen and wondered where Bulma's ditzy mother was. He wondered if she’d make him some food.  
  
\------  
  
He had nowhere to go. He had no plan to go anywhere at all.  
  
 _Shit!!!_ He berated himself. _Where am I supposed to go???_ He scowled.  
  
This was all Vegeta’s fault.  
  
If Vegeta hadn’t seduced him in their fight, hadn’t lied by saying he loved and wanted him, then he wouldn’t be in this mess!! He wouldn’t have the false hope that Vegeta loved him either.  
  
He’d probably be at home right now, eating or something. Not out in the middle of a forest with nothing to do!  
  
He groaned and then an idea popped into his head, making him smile.  
  
 _It’s perfect!!!_  
  
\------  
  
Two days later…  
  
She sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, when the post arrived. With a sigh, she went and collected it, flipping through the letters as she sat back down at the table.  
  
 _Bill…junk…another bill…Oh! A letter from Bulma!_  
  
The letter was addressed to Goku, but she ignored that and opened it anyway, reading it slowly.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger.  
  
 _That bastard…he’ll pay for this…_ She thought with a smirk on her lips.  
  
\------  
  
A few hours later…  
  
Bulma was sat at her kitchen table, wondering if Goku had gotten her letter yet. After all, it would’ve taken about 2 days to arrive to his house and it was now midday. Post usually arrived between 9am and 9:30ish.  
  
 _So he should have received it by now._  
  
But where was he? Certainly he would’ve come over to get everything sorted…  
  
Even if Vegeta had told him that he hated him…or wanted him dead…  
  
There was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer it.  
  
 _Finally, he’s here!_  
  
She opened the door smiling, and then blinked at who was there, looking up at her sorrowfully.  
  
“Chichi?”


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of pity, Bulma lets Chichi stay the night. Chichi takes the opportunity to do something awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

“It was awful!!” Chichi wailed to Bulma 2 minutes later as she sat at the kitchen table with her husband’s friend. She sobbed quietly and Bulma put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Please tell me what happened Chichi…” Bulma asked gently. She thought Chichi was genuinely upset and looked at her kindly. Chichi sniffled and looked at her sorrowfully.  
  
“He…he…got a letter this morning from somebody…” Chichi whispered, although Bulma could hear her perfectly. “And after he read it, he smirked at me…said I’d been replaced and that he didn’t need me anymore…that he’d never loved me in the first place…” She paused and looked at Bulma sadly. “He said…he was leaving…I begged him not to, I told him I didn’t believe him, that I knew he was lying…but he…just left…and I…I…I have no one to be with anymore…I feel so lonely…”  
  
Bulma stayed silent. It was her fault. She shouldn’t have sent that letter to him. She felt awful. When she’d been worried for Vegeta and the baby, she hadn’t thought of Chichi’s feelings at all…  
  
“Did he…say who the letter was from?” Bulma asked slightly fearfully. Chichi shook her head.  
  
“He didn’t say a thing about it…except that he was leaving me…” Bulma almost sighed in relief. Chichi sobbed again, then calmed down. “Can…can I go and talk to Vegeta? He might know where Goku is…” Bulma shook her head.  
  
“He’s training right now, and you know how much he hates being interrupted during training…” She lied, knowing fully well that Vegeta was _not_ training, as she had disabled the gravity room a few days earlier to prevent him from doing so. Just as a precaution.  
  
“Oh…yes…I remember now…” Chichi said quietly. Bulma felt sorry for her.  
  
“Maybe you should stay the night tonight…” Chichi nodded dumbly and she led her to a guest bedroom.  
  
\---  
  
He was bored. Very bored. He wanted to train. But Bulma had deactivated the Gravity room, as if she had known that he would want to train. He frowned angrily, glaring at the blank television screen in front of him. He still wasn’t sure how to use the damn machine.  
  
 _What a waste of my time!!!_ He groaned mentally. What could he actually do now that he was pregnant? Bulma had just sat around, watching television, eating strange food and whining at everyone. He mentally shrugged. _I guess I could do that…_ Then he looked back at the television and scowled. He’d have to figure out how to use the damn thing first.   
  
He was startled from his thoughts slightly as Midnight jumped into his lap and began nuzzling him. He couldn’t help a smile. What was it about this kitten that made him so happy? How could it make him smile?  
  
Tenderly, he lifted a hand and started petting his kitten’s soft, fluffy head, his smile going bigger as the small kitten began purring and a few moments later, he found he was purring too. He blinked and stopped at the realisation, noticing that Midnight stopped when he did and began pawing at his chest, as if wondering where the sound had gone. He chuckled lightly and began petting Midnight again happily.  
  
After a few moments, an idea struck him and he clucked his tongue a few times to make a chirping noise. Midnight immediately jumped onto his shoulder and he stood up, heading to his room. He’d bought those cat toys, so they might as well use them.  
  
\------  
  
He was training comfortably outside the home from his childhood: Grandpa Gohan’s house.  
  
It was still as furnished as it used to be, the walls still holding up, even after 26 years of neglect. Despite a few animals he had found living inside and the dust, it was pretty much unchanged. And it was still his.  
  
After all, he’d never given it away to anyone, and as far as he knew, Bulma was the only one who knew of it. But it was the perfect place to ‘hide-out’, as it were, away from Chichi…away from chores… His heart panged. Away from Vegeta.  
  
After a few days of living there, he’d only found one problem.  
  
There were no other scents, besides his own and a few from the animals that had left when he’d come back. It was much easier to get private time. No Chichi smell or noise to put him off, but no Vegeta scent either. Her felt so alone…  
  
He had no one to talk to, no one to cuddle, no one to sleep with, to tell he loved them.  
  
Yes, the place was perfect…  
  
 _But I wish Vegeta were here…_ He thought sadly, stopping his training to just think about what had happened.  
  
It was all he thought about nowadays.  
  
\------   
  
Her mind was in turmoil. If Goku had left Chichi because of Vegeta and his pregnancy, then where was he? It just didn’t seem logical to her.  
  
 _Maybe he’s with Vegeta…_ She wondered, watching Chichi as she began preparing and cooking their meal for that night. She’d suggested making the robots cook, as usual, but Chichi had firmly suggested that she make the meal herself.  
  
Bulma had decided that Chichi had needed some sense of normalcy, instead of feeling lonely and useless. She didn’t blame her really. She would hate to feel so useless.  
  
Soon, the meal was almost ready and she got up to go and find Vegeta. She was sure he wouldn’t remember his dinner, probably figuring out how to override her deactivation of the Gravity room. However, as she walked past his room to go to the GR, she saw him dangling a ball on a string for his kitten and watched through the open door.  
  
She chuckled as Midnight pounced on the string, catching it in between his small jaws and started trying to pull it from Vegeta’s hands. It looked so cute!  
  
She knocked on the door and entered, her presence distracting Vegeta for the second Midnight needed to pull the string out of his grasp and running around the room with it victoriously. She heard Vegeta mutter a curse, then look at her properly.  
  
“Looks like you were outsmarted by a kitten Vegeta…” She teased, expecting a grumble about how it was her fault. However, Vegeta just looked at the kitten fondly.  
  
“He’s strong for a kitten.” Vegeta said proudly. Bulma blinked. Mothering instincts were really changing Vegeta…usually, he’d have yelled bloody murder, well…if they’d got a kitten and he wasn’t training and played with it, anyway. She nodded.  
  
“Dinner’s ready…Chichi cooked for us.” Vegeta froze suddenly, looking at her strangely, his eyes asking a question. “It’s okay Vegeta…Goku's not here and Chichi and I will eat in the living room so you can eat in peace.” He visibly relaxed.  
  
“I’ll be down when I’ve fed my kitten.” Bulma smiled.  
  
“Don’t take too long, okay?” Vegeta nodded and she left, heading back into the kitchen.  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
Vegeta placed his dirty bowl and plate into the dishwasher carefully, feeling full and content. Boy, Chichi may be an annoying, nagging bitch, but she could cook!!! His eyelids drooped sleepily and he yawned. He felt so tired…  
  
 _I should go to bed, leave before the bitch sees me and starts asking me stupid questions…_ He mused, straightening his back and going to his room, before collapsing onto his bed sleepily and lying on his back.  
  
Midnight crawled over and settled into his hair, blending in well, almost unnoticeable among the strands of ebony and falling asleep too.  
  
\---   
  
She watched smugly as Bulma's eyes drooped closed and she slipped onto the settee, fast asleep. Chichi stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out the biggest, sharpest knife she could find and setting off down the hallways to Vegeta's room.  
  
She smirked when she saw him fast asleep on his bed, snoring lightly, on his back. That would make her job faster.  
  
She snook up to him and gently lifted the shirt he was wearing, her eyes on the bulge of his stomach. It was quite big now, and easy to see, even in the dim light.  
  
Her wicked smirk widened and she raised the knife into the air above her head.  
  
He would _not_ have this baby.  
  
Almost silently, she swung the knife down…


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi's plan backfires and Vegeta is rushed to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: R

Vegeta woke, screaming as a knife was plunged into his hip. He was in agony, after not training in so long, he wasn’t as resilient to pain anymore. He opened his eyes weakly to see Chichi being attacked by his kitten, who was viciously biting and scratching her everywhere he could reach.  
  
 _Midnight…_  
  
He tried to sit up, but couldn’t from the unbearable pain. Seeing the knife, he pulled it out of his hip with a strangled cry and leaned up as much as he could.  
  
His vision went red with rage as Chichi slapped Midnight brutally hard, sending him flying and smacking into a wall. His blood burned with rage and there was only one thing in his mind.  
  
Revenge.  
  
He snarled angrily as she laughed, thinking he wasn’t awake and walked over to Midnight, kicking him. With a scream of fury, he threw the knife and it landed in the base of her skull, instantly killing her.  
  
Despite the terrible pain in his side, he scrambled off his bed and crawled across the floor to his kitten, seeing him still breathing, but unconscious, with a cut on his left arm. He seethed, but sighed in relief as he gathered the bleeding kitten in his arms and slowly made his way down to the living room, blood staining the walls he used to help him walk and the carpets he trod on.  
  
He finally collapsed at the living room door and screamed.  
  
“BULMA!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
She awoke to the screaming of her name and jumped up from the settee immediately, looking around and seeing Vegeta on the floor on his front, holding Midnight, both covered in blood. She almost screamed.  
  
“B-Bulma…” She heard Vegeta whisper weakly, before passing out on the floor. She panicked, trying to remember where the senzu beans were and started searching for them crazily, before remembering they had none left.  
  
In her horror, she grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, hoping they wouldn’t find out about Vegeta's pregnancy.  
  
But even if they did, she knew she could always bribe them into silence.  
  
She slammed down the phone after the promise of an ambulance in minutes and turned Vegeta onto his back, exposing the deep knife-wound in his hip.  
  
She almost threw up.  
  
Muscles were torn, blood was everywhere and she could see the hipbone, eerily white compared to the dark clothes Vegeta was wearing. She began crying; trying to wake Vegeta up, but all she could hear was his ragged breathing and his pulse growing weaker from blood loss.  
  
Soon, the ambulance arrived and took Vegeta and her to the hospital, her carrying Midnight, who needed medical attention himself. The ambulance women kept asking her what happened, but she didn’t know, crying louder because deep down, she knew it was her fault somehow.  
  
When they arrived, she was forced to wait in the waiting room as they rushed Vegeta into the emergency operating room. As she sat there, in shock and worry, Midnight stirred on her lap, slowly opening his small blue eyes to look at her. She felt awful. He looked so much in pain and there was nothing she could do to help.  
  
“Hello??? Can anyone help me???” She yelled, catching several nurses’ attention. One walked over to her and saw the pained kitten in her arms.  
  
“I’m afraid this hospital is for humans madam…” She began, but Bulma cut her off angrily.  
  
“My husband’s been in an accident and his cat is in agony! Do something about it!!!” The nurse shook her head.  
  
“This is a hospital-” Bulma yelled.  
  
“I’m Bulma Briefs! I fund this damn hospital!! Now help him!!!” The nurse suddenly recognised her and took Midnight in her arms, hurrying to find a doctor to help him.  
  
Bulma sank into her seat, worried for Vegeta and his baby. She wondered what had happened, and then it hit her.  
  
Chichi.  
  
 _She insisted on cooking, didn’t eat her own food…I fell asleep straight after and I wake to find Vegeta bleeding to death…_  
  
She seethed. It had all been a lie. Goku hadn’t left her…had he? She was still confused, but she gasped in shock.  
  
Chichi must have gotten the letter.  
  
Tears streamed down her face in shame. It _was_ her fault…the letter…  
  
She sat in silence, waiting.  
  
\------  
  
He sighed as he cooked the large fish he had caught, roasting it over the open flame. He’d never felt so lonely. He missed Vegeta. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life…but Vegeta didn’t want him.  
  
He missed sparring with Vegeta. He would go to see him, just to spar, leave him alone about what happened, never try anything again, as long as he could see Vegeta. It felt worse not to see him.  
  
He tore into his meal sadly, eating rapidly, as usual, but ignoring the taste and texture as he concentrated on his problem.  
  
 _Vegeta…what are you doing? Are you happy? Do…do you miss me? I miss you…I love you… Why can’t I see you any more??_  
  
He frowned. He shouldn’t just sit around sulking. He should go back, tell Vegeta how he felt…talk to him…  
  
He stood up determinedly, leaving his meal to go cold, and raised his fingers to his forehead.


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi's attack causes Vegeta to go into premature labour. Goku arrives on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: R

He appeared in Vegeta’s bedroom and his eyes widened at the sight and scent of blood staining the bed sheets, walls and carpets. He gasped when he saw Chichi’s corpse on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood with the knife buried deeply into her skull. He felt sick at the sight and turned his eyes away, seeing cat toys scattered around the room.  
  
He began to think why there would be cat toys when fear struck him. He could identify three different scents in the blood, Chichi’s…an animal’s, and…Vegeta’s.  
  
He growled in rage and scanned for ki throughout the entire building. When he couldn’t find Vegeta’s anywhere, he searched for Bulma's.  
  
 _I’ll kill whoever did this!!!_ He snarled mentally, finally finding Bulma's ki quite a distance away and using his Instant Transmission to disappear.  
  
\------  
  
The doctor ran into the waiting room, looking for her. She stood up and ran over to him, grabbing his arm desperately.  
  
“Is he okay????” She asked, fear in her eyes. The doctor took a deep breath.  
  
“I think we need to talk privately.” He said calmly. She nodded, knowing that he had found out about the pregnancy.  
  
They walked quickly to his private office and the doctor took a deep breath again.  
  
“It…erm…seems that your husband is…well…it seems he-” Bulma cut him off quickly.  
  
“Yes, I know he’s pregnant. Now, what’s wrong?” The doctor blinked, coughed then continued. Bulma’s eyes widened as Goku appeared behind the doctor, mad as hell.  
  
“It seems Mrs Briefs that your husband has been shocked into preterm labour.” The doctor said, not noticing Goku behind him. “He’s giving birth.” Goku gasped in shock and the doctor turned around in shock. “Who are you???”  
  
\------  
  
He once again woke to agony, tears streaming down his face. His hands bunched in the sheets around him and he opened his teary eyes to see himself surrounded by doctors and nurses, who were looking at him in shock. He saw that his legs were spread wide and separated by two hand-like devices.  
  
“What’s going on??” He choked out, more tears streaming down his face and blearing his vision. One of the nurses stepped forward nervously.  
  
“You’re in labour, Mr Briefs.” She said quietly. He almost cried harder. He wasn’t supposed to be in labour yet!!!  
  
He looked down and saw his hip bandaged, blood seeping through the bandage and a drip in his arm. He trembled sadly.  
  
Then, a contraction hit him and he screamed.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!” He trembled more, wanting to be free and struggling restlessly. The doctors and nurses just watched him. They didn’t know what to do at all. They’d never heard of a pregnant male, let alone _seen_ one giving birth. He cried mindlessly and shivered, his hands clenching the sheets tighter.  
  
Finally, one of the doctors decided to try and help.  
  
“Okay…calm down Mr Briefs. You’re at the best hospital in West City with the best help there is.” The woman assured, feeling sorry for him. She watched him break down into sobs and shake violently. “Mr Briefs, I’m trying to help…take deep breaths…come on…” Slowly, he began taking deep breaths and breathing in and out slowly. Another contraction hit him and he bit his lip. Another doctor stepped forward.  
  
“We know this is difficult for you sir, but when you feel a contraction, try to push. It’ll get the baby out faster.” Vegeta cried out, trying his hardest to push but failing.  
  
“KAKAROTT!” He screamed. “I want Kakarott!!!” A nurse hurried out of the room to see if she could find anyone by that name and Vegeta panted, sweat beading on his forehead. Another nurse came forwards and wiped his forehead with a cold damp flannel to try and relax him. The tips of his hair were drooping and he sobbed.  
  
\------  
  
His eyes couldn’t get any wider. Vegeta was pregnant. They were having a baby together. And Vegeta was giving birth. Right now!  
  
“Vegeta’s…pregnant??” He gasped out, seeing Bulma nod. He looked at her sadly. “It’s…mine…right? Not an experiment of yours or anything?” Bulma nodded again. “And…he didn’t tell me?”  
  
“Goku, I know this is a lot to take in in one go, but yes, he is and he’s giving birth now.” Goku looked nervous instantly.  
  
“Where is he??? I need to see him!!!” He asked desperately, vaguely hearing a voice outside that sounded like someone calling his Saiyan name. He ran out of the office quickly.  
  
“Hello? Is there a ‘Kakarott’ anywhere??” A feminine voice asked. He ran over to the nurse.  
  
“My name is Kakarott, what’s going on???” The nurse looked him over quickly.  
  
“Your…lover is calling for you in the delivery room.” She told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.  
  
\------  
  
Tears streamed over his cheeks. Sweat covered his body. Pain shot through his body unbearably.  
  
He would rather be dead than have this baby. It hurt too much…he couldn’t bear it…  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and lips pressed against his cheek.  
  
“I’m here Vegeta.” Goku said softly. He gasped and opened his eyes.  
  
“Kakarott!” He grabbed insanely at Goku. “Make it stop Kakarott, please, make it stop!” He begged, his hands digging into Goku’s back. Goku's hand rubbed his back gently.  
  
“I can’t make it stop Vegeta; you have to give birth…” He said sadly. Vegeta started crying again, even louder.  
  
“Save me…” He whispered. Goku looked helplessly at him.  
  
“I can’t…”


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong while Vegeta is giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

The doctors saw Vegeta getting even more stressed at Goku's presence and decided to take action.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to leave…you’re upsetting our patient…” Goku looked at Vegeta sadly and kissed his cheek again.  
  
“I _know_ you can do this Vegeta…think of all you’ve been through…all the pain you’ve ever suffered…this is _nothing_ compared to that…” He murmured, before letting go of Vegeta and standing up. “I’ll wait for you in the waiting room…”  
  
Vegeta reached out to him as he left, his heart aching painfully.  
  
“Kakarott…” He whimpered. The nurses turned to him kindly.  
  
“You need to push, then you can see him again…”  
  
\------  
  
Goku came back into the waiting room and sat by her sadly. He looked very confused and upset.   
  
_I don’t blame him though…he didn’t even know and now he’s having another child. It must be tough for him to take in…_  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder tentatively. Goku turned to face her, a look of worry on his face.  
  
“How is he?” She asked anxiously. He sighed sadly.   
  
“He’s in so much pain…and I can’t help him…he was begging for me to make it stop…but I couldn’t…I feel so useless…” Goku choked out, tears in his eyes too. “The nurses made me leave because he was getting even more stressed out…”  
  
Bulma stayed silent. There was nothing she could do either.   
  
“Maybe you should go and get him a senzu for when it’s over…” She suggested. “You won’t feel as useless then…” He smiled, slightly happier.  
  
“Thanks Bulma…I’ll be right back!” He said, standing up and raising two fingers to his head and disappearing.  
  
\------  
  
The pain was unbearable. He felt like someone was trying to push something huge out of him from the inside.  
  
He pushed and pushed, breathed and breathed, when finally:  
  
“It’s out!” Then, his vision went fuzzy. He felt light-headed and dizzy. He heard the nurse yell:  
  
“Mr Briefs???? Mr Briefs???? Shit! He’s lost a lot of blood, somebody get me the-”   
  
He blacked out.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma tries to calm a nervous Goku in the waiting room, while having concerns herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Goku sat nervously in the waiting room, fearful for Vegeta’s and the baby’s lives. He hadn’t even known about Vegeta's pregnancy…  
  
And now, after a month and a half of thinking Vegeta hated him…they were having a baby…together…  
  
Was it a boy or a girl? What were they going to name him/her? How did Vegeta get pregnant in the first place? Were all Saiyans capable to give birth? Would he and Vegeta become a couple? Would they both raise their child? Or would Vegeta not want him still?  
  
He started toying with his wristbands, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years. He was started to get worried. Vegeta had been in there quite a while…  
  
 _Is he okay?? What’s going on in there???_  
  
\------  
  
She was worried. Vegeta had been in labour a long time. That was never a good sign. And with his hip…the pain and blood loss would be worse…  
  
Vegeta might not make it.  
  
She bit her lip and looked over at Goku. She probably should tell him…but then he’d panic… She bit her lip harder. She didn’t know what to do… He turned to her with a nervous smile.  
  
“I’m going to be a dad again, aren’t I?” Bulma smiled softly.  
  
“I guess so Goku…what will you name your baby?” She watched Goku frown.  
  
“I don’t know…Vegeta’s the one who is having it…so it should be his decision really…shouldn’t it?” He asked softly, still playing with a wristband. She smiled nervously.  
  
“You are the baby’s father…it is your choice too you know.”  
  
\------  
  
“Shit!!! We’re losing him!!!” He yelled. “Don’t you dare die on me!!!!” The nurses ran around frantically, trying to help, but it was too late.  
  
\------  
  
“I guess so…but what if he doesn’t want me to name the baby? What if he doesn’t want me to see the baby? What if…” He paused. “What if he doesn’t love me?”  
  
“Goku! I know he loves you! He told me himself!” Bulma insisted. “He said that you betrayed him though…” She fell silent.  
  
“How-” He began. Suddenly, a nurse came running in and looked at them sadly, biting her lip.  
  
“We lost him…”


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta loses the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was furious, depressed, ashamed, grieving and emotionally fucked up.  
  
Why? Why did it happen? Why did he lose the only one he loved?  
  
“Vegeta…” He whispered sadly, tears in his eyes. The worst part was knowing the last thing he’d said to Vegeta before he died. ‘I’ll wait for you in the waiting room…’. He’d said that, and Vegeta had died. Goku trembled sadly. “Ve…Vegeta…”  
  
He didn’t want to believe Vegeta was dead. He mustn’t believe he was dead. He wouldn’t believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.  
  
“Goku…” Bulma began.  
  
“Take me to see him…please…” Goku begged the nurse and she nodded.  
  
“This way sir.” He followed her numbly, wishing to Kami that Vegeta was okay. They entered the delivery room and he saw Vegeta.  
  
Pale.  
  
Unmoving.  
  
“Vegeta!!” He cried, running over to the bed and sobbing. “I’m so sorry Vegeta…” He sobbed out. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m really sorry about your baby…” She said, sadly. “I’ve lost one before too.” Goku blinked, still crying.  
  
“What?” The nurse smiled sympathetically.  
  
“I know losing a child is hard…but you’ll get over it eventually…and so will he.”  
  
“You mean…Vegeta's okay?” Goku asked, hope welling in his chest. The nurse shook her head.  
  
“We almost lost him too. We don’t know how or who stabbed him, but he almost died from the blood loss. Luckily, he’ll live.” Goku sobbed happily and kissed Vegeta's forehead. “He passed out a while ago…before we had the chance to tell him…” Goku looked at her.  
  
“Where is my son?” She led him over to the table with the small baby on it. Goku’s heart drooped. The baby looked just like Vegeta, but had three bangs growing…and it even had a fluffy tail.  
  
“I’m sorry sir. Maybe you should wait with Vegeta until he wakes up and tell him the news…”  
  
\------  
  
He slowly came into consciousness, and became aware of one thing first:  
  
Agony.  
  
Pure agony.  
  
He bit his lip lightly and help back a whimper. The sentence: ‘OH MY FUCKING KAMI IT TWATTING HURTS!!!’ a hundred times wouldn’t even come close to what his lower body was feeling. Slowly, he became aware that he was lying in a bed, with barely any clothes on and a thin sheet over his shivering form.  
  
Her took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, as he smelt Goku close to him. He turned his head to the left and saw Goku looking at his wristbands, his face covered by his hair.  
  
“Ka…Kakarott…” He rasped out, watching as Goku turned to him instantly, a look of relief on his face.  
  
“Oh…Vegeta…” He whispered, smiling sadly. Vegeta tried to sit up and winced. Goku immediately was at his side, helping him to sit and holding him close. He felt Goku bury his face in his hair and relaxed into the gentle embrace.  
  
Something was wrong…  
  
“Kakarott…where’s our baby?” Goku tensed and stayed quiet. “Kakarott?” Vegeta tilted his head to look into the sad onyx of Goku's eyes. A look of horror appeared on his face.  
  
 _No…not the baby…no…NO!!!_  
  
“Vegeta…the baby…he didn’t make it…” Vegeta felt tears welling in his eyes and his body shook violently.  
  
“N-No…” He croaked. “No! It’s not true!” He cried and started hitting Goku on the chest weakly. “You’re lying!!” He sobbed, trying to hit harder. But he still had no strength. Goku gently grasped his wrists, preventing him from hitting him and looked at him with emotion-filled eyes.  
  
“I’m so sorry Vegeta…” Goku whispered, letting go of Vegeta’s wrists and climbing onto the bed. He pulled him into his lap so he could cry into his chest and stroked his hair tenderly. Vegeta's hands bunched into Goku's shirts and he cried brokenly.  
  
He’d lost the baby.  
  
\------  
  
She grieved quietly, still believing that Vegeta had died. She wiped her tears away silently and was startled when a nurse placed Midnight into her arms.  
  
“He’ll be fine now miss, we’ve stitched up the wound, so there shouldn’t be any more problems.” The nurse said happily. Bulma nodded dumbly.  
  
“Thank you…” The nurse smiled and nodded, before leaving Bulma with Vegeta's kitten. Absently, she petted his head, wondering how they were going to take care of a baby without its ‘mother’. She sighed and noticed Midnight was purring lightly. She smiled. He was really cute…  
  
The doors opened and Goku came walking in, a sad relieved smile on his face.  
  
“Goku? What’s going on?” Goku sat next to her and smiled wider, but just as sadly.  
  
“We lost the baby…Vegeta's terribly upset…” Goku said miserably. “They need to keep Vegeta in overnight and they won’t let me stay with him…” Bulma's eyes narrowed.  
  
“We’ll see about that.” She said, placing Midnight on Goku’s lap and marching to see the head of the hospital.  
  
\------  
  
He sat patiently, looking down at the jet black kitten on his lap in confusion. When did Bulma get a cat? She hadn’t had it before…  
  
The kitten stared up at him cutely and he shrugged. Whatever. The kitten was cute. He petted it on the head and blinked as it crawled up his arm and settled in his hair.   
  
_That’s strange…_ He thought, but decided not to care. As long as the kitten was happy, he guessed.  
  
Bulma came back in with a victorious smirk on her face. He looked at her silently and she winked.  
  
“All sorted Goku, stay as long as you want…” Goku grinned happily.  
  
“Thanks Bulma…” He said with a small smile.  
  
“No problem, but can you tell Vegeta I’ll see him later? I have…cleaning…to do…” He nodded and she hugged him before leaving.  
  
\------  
  
He looked around nervously. The room was white, plain and cold. He was looked at like a lab rat. And he was to be here on his own for the night.  
  
He shivered. The room reminded him of his old room on Frieza’s ship. The air was sterile and heavy and he didn’t like the way it clouded his thoughts. He wanted to go home and grieve alone. He felt too uneasy here.  
  
He sighed. Goku had insisted on staying with him, but the doctors and nurses had refused. And knowing the taller Saiyan, he wouldn’t disobey their orders. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warmer, but it didn’t do much to help.  
  
He tried to raise his ki, but he found he was still too weak from the birth. He shivered quietly, pulling the thin sheets higher over his body and not getting any warmer at all. He curled into a ball and tried to sleep. They wouldn’t let him out until they decided he was well enough.  
  
A hand was placed on his back and he looked up at Goku who was smiling. He blinked. Goku couldn’t be here…he’d gone, right? Nope, he was actually here…  
  
“Kakarott…” Goku climbed onto the bed and spooned him, warming his back and wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him warmer.  
  
“Good night Vegeta…” Soon, Vegeta's eyes drifted shut and he slowly fell asleep, Goku cradling him.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of conflicting hormones and stress, Vegeta tries to console himself through sexual measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the window. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, finding himself alone. He took a deep breath. So Goku had been a figment of his imagination… That was okay; at least he’d gotten some sleep! He yawned tiredly, feeling his heart still panging at the loss of his baby the previous day.  
  
 _Dead…my baby is dead…_ He thought sadly, tears welling in his eyes. Sadly, he sobbed, letting them flow down his cheeks and land on the thin sheet. I was helpless…  
  
He put his head in his hands on sobbed a little louder, glad that he’d been left in a room on his own. He was free to cry here.  
  
Gently, the door opened and Goku walked in with a tray full of food, placing it on the bedside table as he cuddled Vegeta close.  
  
“It’s going to be okay Vegeta…trust me…” He held onto Goku sadly, still upset and was comforted a little by the hand soothing his back. “Sssshh…don’t cry Vegeta…” The taller Saiyan whispered, wiping away the tears with a thumb gently. “It’ll be okay…”  
  
Vegeta tried to believe him. He really did try. But it hurt so much…  
  
“Ka-Kakarott…” He whispered, looking up at Goku with his still teary eyes. Goku looked at him in concern.  
  
“Are you okay?” Goku asked. “Because you don’t lo-” Vegeta pressed their lips together frantically and pulled Goku down to him. He pressed himself closer to Goku and was shocked when Goku’s hands gently pulled him away. Goku panted lightly at him. “You’re definitely not okay…you’re not well enough to do that Vegeta…”  
  
He sighed unhappily and pulled himself back to the covers sadly. He just wanted some affection…  
  
Goku climbed back onto the bed and cuddled up next to him, resting his chin on Vegeta's head and inhaling his comforting scent. He cuddled closer to Goku, desperately needing the warmth and comfort. Goku gently rocked them, trying to calm Vegeta’s nerves and then slowly stopped when he felt Vegeta relax into his arms.  
  
“Kakarott…I-I’m sorry…about…before…” Vegeta whispered sadly. He looked down at the bed in shame. “I just…I want to show you…that I’m sorry…” Goku lifted his chin and kissed him softly, his thumb stroking Vegeta’s cheek tenderly. He pulled away softly, looking lovingly at Vegeta.  
  
“It’s okay…all of it…at least you’re safe…that’s more important to me…” Goku whispered, kissing his cheek. He felt the tears coming back and looked away, trying to hide them. The taller Saiyan cradled him closer and kissed the tears away. Slowly he relaxed.  
  
\------  
  
He sighed in relief as he felt Vegeta relaxing into his arms. He’d guessed that Vegeta would take this hard. Vegeta had lost his baby, something he’d been carrying for a few months. He must have grown used to the idea of having a cute little baby crawling around.  
  
He sighed again, but this time, sadly. He had quickly adjusted to the idea…they would have had their own little family. Him, Vegeta…and…the baby. Their baby. He was happy the nurses had gotten rid of the baby’s corpse before Vegeta awoke. He didn’t think that Vegeta would be able to handle seeing it.  
  
He hugged Vegeta tighter and kissed his forehead softly.  
  
“Do you want some food? Are you hungry?” Vegeta nodded weakly against him and he moved back to let Vegeta get some food. He watched Vegeta eat silently, wanting to comfort Vegeta in any way he could. “Are you comfortable?” Vegeta snuggled up closer to him, sitting on his lap and facing him. He ate slowly and enhanced every movement of his mouth teasingly. Goku shivered. “You know we can’t Vegeta…”   
  
Vegeta sighed and turned away from him, still eating, but sadly. Goku felt sad and turned Vegeta back to face him, kissing him hungrily on the lips. His hands stroked over Vegeta’s body and the sandwich Vegeta was eating slipped from his hands onto Goku’s lap. Goku hurriedly flicked it away and kissed Vegeta harder, pulling him tighter against him. Vegeta moaned into his mouth and he felt guilty.  
  
He was taking advantage…  
  
Again.  
  
Vegeta gripped at his hair and kissed him harder, his hips pressing against Goku needily.  
  
Goku made a choice.  
  
He pulled Vegeta closer and stroked his erection through the thin clothing Vegeta was wearing, watching as Vegeta flushed scarlet and tried to moan. But he kept his mouth sealed over Vegeta's, preventing the moans spilling out of his throat. Vegeta made small thrusts against his hand and he smirked against Vegeta’s mouth.  
  
He wasn’t taking advantage this time.  
  
He was helping Vegeta feel better.  
  
He stopped Vegeta’s hips and broke his mouth from Vegeta's.  
  
“You’ll have to cover your mouth…” He purred huskily, watching in satisfaction as Vegeta covered his mouth with both his hands hurriedly. “Good…” He purred and pulled Vegeta’s pants off, licking at Vegeta's erection lightly. Vegeta moaned behind his hands and squirmed under him and he smirked.   
  
Vegeta was enjoying himself.   
  
Good.  
  
Slowly, he drew Vegeta's erection into his mouth and suckled on it teasingly, grinning mentally as Vegeta gasped and groaned behind his hands. He started sucking hard and wanted to grin as Vegeta started bucking into his mouth. Vegeta's hand grasped the back of his head and tilted his face up to look at him. He purred around the length and stroked Vegeta's hips.  
  
One look at Vegeta's panting, flushed, pleasure-filled face and Goku couldn’t take it anymore, instantly deep-throating Vegeta's arousal.  
  
“K-KAKA…” Vegeta cried out, before clamping his hands over his mouth again, the blush on his face deepening. Goku bobbed his head encouragingly and gasped as Vegeta's hips jerked and hot liquid flowed into his mouth.  
  
Vegeta groaned satedly and he savoured the taste in his mouth. It tasted pretty nice. He swallowed it and looked at Vegeta's face again, losing himself in Vegeta's pleasure-filled eyes.  
  
“Vegeta…” He whispered lovingly, then leaned up and kissed Vegeta passionately. Hands tangled in his hair and he smirked, pulling him closer.  
  
A gasp caused them to break away and they blushed as the nurse shook her head.  
  
“I think that you need to control yourselves! This is a hospital!” She scolded playfully and he felt Vegeta hide behind him in embarrassment.  
  
“Yes ma’am.” He said, grinning. The nurse just chuckled and shook her head, before saying something about young men these days and leaving. He turned back to Vegeta and saw him blushing in embarrassment. “Shy?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, but still grinning.  
  
Vegeta looked away from him and he picked some food off a plate and offered it. Vegeta took it gratefully and ate it silently, still looking away. He sighed.  
  
“I-I’m sorry…” Vegeta whispered sadly, looking at the floor.  
  
“For what?” He asked, confused. Vegeta sobbed.  
  
“T-The…baby…” He pulled Vegeta into his arms and stroked his hair.  
  
“It’s okay…” He soothed, rubbing Vegeta's back lovingly. “I love you…don’t be sorry about it…” He hugged Vegeta tighter and felt slightly relieved when Vegeta hugged him back. He cuddled Vegeta for a few more moments, then pulled back and smiled. “I think they’ll let you come home today…”  
  
“H-Home?” Vegeta asked shakily. Goku nodded.  
  
“I’m moving to Capsule Corp with you.” Vegeta sobbed happily and hugged him close, nuzzling his chest. The nurse returned and smiled.  
  
“Mr Briefs? You can leave today.” Vegeta nodded solemnly and she left.  
  
Time to go home.


	21. Chapter twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything has calmed down and their relationship has stabilised, Goku and Vegeta decide to try for another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Desires
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ? You think I own it? Wow, you’re weird!
> 
> Warnings: For whole fic: lemon, mpreg, swearing, violence, Chichi, pov change, Characters may be OOC.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

“Uhhh…Kakarott…” Vegeta moaned, panting and flushed on the bed they now shared, watching with lusty eyes as the taller Saiyan threw his clothes to the other side of the room in a passionate frenzy.  
  
Now naked, the younger Saiyan crawled over him, panting hungrily.  
  
“Ve…Vegeta…” Vegeta’s eyes were half-lidded and his body shined with sweat enticingly as he stretched and writhed teasingly, whimpering.  
  
“Kakarott…please…” He whispered softly, watching as Goku's blood burned with desire and he rummaged around in the bedside drawer. Vegeta whimpered louder. “I-I put one on top of the table…”  
  
\------  
  
Goku grabbed the item, ripping off the wrapping with his teeth lustily. He gently slid the condom on and crawled between Vegeta’s legs again. Vegeta reached for him, pulling his head down for a long bruising kiss and wrapped his legs around Goku’s waist.  
  
They broke away, panting and looking intensely at each other for a few moments, then Goku gently stroked a hand down Vegeta's body to his hip and gently traced the pale scar with a finger lovingly, purring as Vegeta shivered softly.  
  
“I love you Vegeta…” He purred huskily, stroking both his hands over the smaller body under him, loving the blush across his lover’s beautiful tan cheeks.  
  
“I-I love you Kakarott…” He leaned down and kissed Vegeta chastely on the lips, before pulling away and looking deeply into Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta whimpered. “Take me…please…”  
  
Goku crouched further over Vegeta and nudged his entrance with his covered erection. Vegeta's hands grabbed his shoulders and glittering onyx stared up at him. His breath left him at the wondrously erotic sight and he gently began pressing into his lover.  
  
“Vegeta…” He groaned as he settled himself fully in Vegeta's tight heat. Vegeta moaned under him and he licked his lips, before claiming Vegeta's in a gentle kiss. Vegeta's hands roamed his back and he moaned as they bunched in his hair, pulling his mouth away from his lover’s.  
  
He saw the smirk on his Vegeta's gorgeous face and smirked in return.  
  
“You ready, Vegeta?” He asked, knowing what the answer was already. Since they’d gotten together properly, he’d become addicted to hearing Vegeta's husky voice.  
  
“Yes…Kakarott…move…” Vegeta groaned needily. With a loud moan, he drew his hips back slowly and pushed back in, making Vegeta whimper and gasp under him. “M-More.” Vegeta begged in his enticingly husky voice and he couldn’t help but obey his Prince’s desperate plea.  
  
\------  
  
Vegeta gasped and panted moaning as Goku's thrusts grew harder and faster. He clung tighter to the taller Saiyan, meeting his ravishing kisses with his own passion.  
  
His lover moaned into his mouth and he felt a thrill of satisfaction run through him. The thrusts increased in their intensity and he cried out loudly, his mouth breaking away from Goku's.  
  
“K-Kaka…rott…” He rasped, watching his lover’s eyes ignite further with fervour. He closed his eyes and chanted Goku's name with each thrust, his voice going huskier, signalling to the taller Saiyan that we was close to his climax.  
  
A strong, gentle hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing and stroking it in time with the delicious thrusts and he rolled his hips up into the hand around him and down onto the erection within him, panting and moaning shamelessly for he one he loved, the blush on his face now scarlet.  
  
“Vegeta…” His lover groaned, leaning down and kissing his lips lightly. “I love you Vegeta…”  
  
At those four words, his orgasm hit and he cried out his pleasure for the whole town to hear.  
  
“KAKAROTT!! I LOVE YOU!!!” He screamed, his throat going raw and hearing Goku's answering cry.  
  
“VEGETA!!!” He opened his eyes weakly, in time to see a look of complete and utter ecstasy on Goku's face before his lover’s body fell onto him in exhaustion.  
  
“Oh…Kakarott…” He rasped lovingly, causing Goku's face to turn to his own and the younger Saiyan planted a loving kiss on his lips and nuzzled his chest. He purred softly and stroked a hand back up and down his love’s back tenderly.  
  
After a few moments, the comfortable silence was broken.  
  
“Ve…Vegeta?”  
  
“Hmmm? What is it Kakarott?” He murmured softly. He felt Goku move nervously and looked at him questioningly. “Kakarott?”  
  
“Uhhm…is it possible…that I could get pregnant?” Goku asked nervously. He frowned.  
  
“We’d have to ask Bulma…why?” He asked. Goku looked at him lovingly.  
  
“I think…that I want a baby…” Vegeta stayed silent. “And I don’t want to make you go through a pregnancy again if I can do it instead…” Goku whispered, looking away. “I love you too much to force you to have a baby just because I want one…”  
  
“Kakarott…” He began, then paused thoughtfully. “I think that…it might help…if we had a baby…that I carried it…” Goku looked at him in concern.  
  
“Are you sure? I mean, last time-”  
  
“I’m completely sure Kakarott…if we are to be parents together…then I wish to be the…mother…” He said firmly. Goku still looked concerned and he pulled him down for a long kiss. “Trust me Kakarott…”  
  
“Okay Vegeta, you can be mother…”  
  
 **Three months later…**  
  
“KAKAROTT!!!” Vegeta screamed, sweat rolling down his forehead as he held Goku's hand tightly, gritting his teeth together as he pushed their new baby into the world.  
  
“One more push and it’s out Mr Son!” The doctor said, trying to help get the baby out. Vegeta panted harder and felt a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
“You can do this…” Goku told him firmly, holding his hand tighter. “I’m here for you…” Vegeta cried out one last time and fell back against the pillows propping him up, panting heavily.  
  
“It’s out!” The doctor said, scooping up their child and passing it to a nurse. “We’ll get her cleaned up and give her back in a few minutes.” She declared happily, then followed the nurse, leaving the two Saiyans alone. Goku hugged Vegeta tightly.  
  
“I told you you could do it.” Vegeta kissed him deeply.  
  
“I told you first…” Goku smiled.  
  
“What should we name her?” He asked. Vegeta blinked.  
  
“I don’t know…royal Saiyan males were all called Vegeta to pass on the name…but I never had a sister…” Goku kissed his cheek.  
  
“Shall we wait until we see her?” Goku suggested, with a small shrug, climbing onto the bed and cuddling next to him. Vegeta nodded.  
  
Soon, a nurse entered the room with a purple bundle(Goku had told them NOT to use pink). She passed Vegeta the baby and he gasped as he looked at her. She was beautiful.  
  
Big, onyx eyes blinked up at him, covered slightly by two thick ebony bangs. Her hair was spiked up like Vegeta’s, but the hairs were thick like Goku’s(A/N: Like Vegito’s hair…sorta). Her nose was small and slightly pointed and one of her hands was near her mouth. A small brown tail waved in the air behind her.  
  
He didn’t speak for two minutes, just staring at his and Goku's beautiful baby girl. Tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks happily. He was so proud.  
  
Gently, Goku rubbed his arm and he turned to look at him.  
  
“What should we call her?” Vegeta looked back at his daughter, who stared at him sleepily, cuddling up to him and holding her tail as her eyelids drooped shut.  
  
“Yasai…” He whispered softly, waiting for Goku’s approval or dismissal of the name.  
  
“It’s perfect Vegeta…” Goku whispered, cuddling up closer to him and watching their baby fall asleep.  
  
Soon, they’d take her home and show her to their friends.  
  
They knew everyone would love her as much as they did already.


End file.
